When One Breaks the Public Health Act
by Ravenwing679
Summary: The story of Billy Boy Bill and his little sister, and how Officer Lockstock changed their lives forever...


This story needs a little explaining. Basically, my school did Urinetown (The Musical) a few months back, and to help me get into the role of my self-created character, Little Tanya, I wrote a story about how she and her brother came to be. Billy Boy Bill was played by my friend in the show, and he decided to be my brother, so I just took it from there and came up with a whole story for them. There may be more coming, but this was all I felt that I felt the desire to write at the moment. This takes place seven years before the events of Urinetown: The Musical.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>What woke Little Tanya was the shouting from the kitchen. She sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Mommy? Daddy? Billy? Hearing no reply, the five year old pushed herself from her bed, yawning. Stretching her arms, Little Tanya plodded out of her and Billy's shared room to the kitchen.<p>

Billy Boy Bill was still awake when he heard someone storm into the kitchen. He laid in bed silently, glancing briefly over at Little Tanya to make sure she hadn't been woken up. He tiptoed out of the room to the kitchen so as not to wake his little sister. "Mom? Dad?" He whispered as soon as he was free of the door.

The whispering paused abruptly, as the two police officers turned to look at the teenager standing outside the door to his room. It was Officer Lockstock, Barrel and an officer Billy didn't recognize, all carrying their nightsticks with serious, dangerous expressions on their faces.

"Ah! Well I'll be, Little Billy Boy isn't it?" Officer Lockstock looked at the twelve year old.

"I'm twelve now," Billy started to argue, but his dad sent him a glance, holding his finger to his lips. "What… what's going on?" Billy asked in a quavering voice. "What are you doing?"

"Hopefully we won't be doing anything so long as everything checks out," Officer Lockstock said, the words comforting, the tone promising pain should something go wrong.

"Billy, just go back to bed," His mother pleaded.

"No, no," Lockstock shook his head, "There's no reason for him to leave. We'll complete out business and be on our merry way."

"What's your business?" Billy shifted his weight back and forth, casting nervous gazes between the officers.

"Mrs. Pennywise has been noticing that your parents haven't been regular at her Amenity," Officer Barrel interjected smoothly. "We were curious as to why this was."

"My parents go really early," Billy said, "Maybe Mrs. Pennywise hasn't been keeping track of the really early pee-ers." It made sense.

"Is that the truth?" Lockstock asked, turning to look at Billy's parents. His parents were silent, looking first at Billy, and then at each other, sad looks in their eyes. There was a long silence, when Lockstock glanced at Barrel, and suddenly Billy felt his arms yanked behind him. He turned to see Barrel, gripping his forearms in a vice like grip. "Is that the truth?" Lockstock repeated.

"Of course it is!" Billy exploded. "They would-ooommmph!"

Lockstock swiftly clubbed the boy in the stomach, making his legs give out for a second. Billy heard his parents cry out. "I said," He nailed Billy's parents with a glare, and raised his nightstick again, "Is that the truth?"

Billy struggled to get his breath back, and almost missed his father's quiet, "No."

Billy froze. "What?" He gasped.

"We haven't been so well off lately," His mother said quietly. "We've been sending the kids, but we didn't have enough money to send ourselves."

"Have you been peeing without paying?" Barrel asked, leaning close to the terrified couple.

There was a pregnant pause, before Billy's father said, "Yes sir."

"Seize them!" Lockstock ordered. Billy felt himself being released for a second before something clubbed him in the head. The world spun as Billy collapsed to the ground, too dizzy to support himself. He heard his parents being dragged off. He wanted to go after them, but his body wouldn't obey his commands.

That was when he heard a shriek.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tanya wailed as her parents were dragged out the door by two policemen. She ran forward to try to stop them, but Officer Lockstock grabbed her shoulders, spinning her back around. "Where are you taking Mommy and Daddy?"

"They have committed a horrible crime," Officer Lockstock said, "I'm taking them to Urinetown."

"What? No!" Lttle Tanya started screaming, fighting against Officer Lockstock. Her suddenly ferocity shocked the officer, and his grip slacked just enough for the little girl to sink her nails, which needed trimming, into his face.

Officer Lockstock yelled in shock and pain, and an uppercut to her midsection from the police officer sent her flying into a wall.

"My sister!" Billy yelled, "You-"

Lockstock finally slammed his nightstick into Billy's midsection. Billy stumbled back, running at Lockstock again only to have the officer sidestep his attack and hit the back of his head. The world started spinning again, and Billy tried to get himself over to Little Tanya, to protect her from Lockstock, already stalking towards her.

"That's my child!" Billy heard his mother scream before Lockstock was thrust aside. That was when Billy heard a bang.

At first, what had happened didn't compute in his brain. It seemed impossible. There was no way . . .

"Mommy?" Tanya's whimper came from where she was huddled against the wall. "Mommy!" It was a shriek.

Billy could only stare at the corpse of his mother, a bullet right through her brain.

Lockstock only offered the two grieving children a cold look. "That's what happens when one breaks the public health act," He said, and he only turned, and walked away.


End file.
